Last Minute Assignment
by stripesim
Summary: It’s after hours and Roy’s got one last assignment for the Fullmetal Alchemist. RoyEd. Yaoi. Lemon. Don't read it if you don't like yaoi or stuff like that. Enjoy! R&R!


**Last Minute Assignment**

Summary: It's after hours and Roy's got one last assignment for the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Warning: Explicit Scenes, Yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, any of its characters or anything else related to it. I do own the story though.

Pairings: RoyEd, Implied RizaHavoc, Implied AlWinry

A/N: Somewhat AU, after the movie but Roy still has his eye, Al is human and they're all back in their world, Ed and Al are dorm mates, Havoc and Farman are dorm mates, Ed has never been to Roy's house, Riza is rather OOC, working hours end at 8pm even for the military. (like I said, AU)

* * *

It was 8 o'clock, Friday evening and Riza Hawkeye was ready get back to the dorms to get busy with her boyfriend, Jean. She was just about to leave when suddenly from behind her, someone called out "Wait."

"Hmm?" She responded as she turned to see who it was. Not so much to her surprise, it was Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Kindly give this to Fullmetal on your way to Havoc," he said handing her a letter.

"What is this, Colonel?"

"A call to my office," was his reply. "I've got a last minute assignment for him today since he's not doing anything while everyone else is. I hope you don't forget to give it to him. Thank you and good night, Lieutenant."

"Have a good night too, Colonel."

"I will," he smirked. With that, he walked back in his office, sat on his chair and started working on the paperwork he hadn't finished during working hours.

Riza got to the hallway where Jean Havoc's dorm room waited for her at the end of it. Her head became filled with the images of her lover, forgetting everything else, so her walking speeded up a bit until she felt the feeling of paper in her hand which reminded her of her last task of the day, making her stop at the Elric brothers' room. She turned to see her boyfriend's room only a door away from where she stood. _Sorry, Jean, honey. I'm going to be a bit late_, she thought. She looked back to the room of where Edward Elric and his brother, Alphonse stayed.

She knocked though there was no response. _Maybe they fell asleep_, she thought, knowing those boys love sleep very much. The lieutenant knocked again, hoping they had woken up from her first knocking but unfortunately for her, she was wrong. THUD THUD, she banged. Finally she got the response of a groggy, "Coming!" The door opened and she saw Edward Elric wearing a gray tank top and black boxers. "Sorry, Lieutenant, I was asleep," he said.

"From what I know, Alphonse does not sleep this early and neither do you. I mean it's only 8:15pm."

"Al isn't here right now. That's why I decided to sleep while I was alone."

"Oh? Where is he then?"

"Out."

"Out, where? And with who? I know for a fact that Al will not go anywhere without you unless it's the bathroom."

"I don't know where but Winry came over and said she wanted to take us out to dinner. I told them I wouldn't go with them because I wanted to relax and maybe let them date without me as a nuisance to them."

"Oh, I see. Well, the Colonel wanted me to give this to you. Read it," she said handing him the slightly crumpled paper in her hand. "And I'd advise you not to go to his office in what you're wearing, even if it's after hours," she added. "Well I'm planning to do other things than just stand here and chat so good, night Edward."

"Good night, Ms. Hawkeye." He saw her run towards the door at the end of the hall and slam herself inside it.

* * *

Ed shut the door and opened the letter as he lazily sat on the lower bunk, Al's bunk of the bunk beds. He noticed it wasn't as long as the usual formal letters regarding anything important. No, it wasn't even typewritten or anything classy unlike what he always got from the Colonel. It was as if he was passing notes to him like what some school kids do— all caps, messy handwriting, short message— and all this little note said was:

_FULLMETAL,_

_COME TO MY OFFICE AS SOON AS YOU READ THIS. I'VE GOT AN ASSIGNMENT FOR YOU. DON'T BOTHER BRINGING YOUR BROTHER. YOU'RE ALL THAT'S NECESSARY._

_-COLONEL MUSTANG_

_Now what does he want with me? After hours? Usually, you'd think womanizers would go get some booze and women on a Friday night,_ Ed thought. _I guess I don't have a choice,_ he thought looking at the silver chain hanging out of the pocket of the black leather pants dangling on a chair. He then threw the letter in the trash bin, grabbed his pants and headed to his closet. The Elric put on his leather pants and belt, changed his tank top from gray to black and put on the black long sleeve top he always wore before he put on his red coat, boots and gloves. _I guess I better write Al a note. He might worry. _He grabbed some paper and quickly wrote:

**ALPHONSE AND/OR WINRY,**

**I'M OUT ON SOMETHING MUSTANG WANTS ME TO GET DONE. DON'T WAIT FOR ME TO GET BACK. IT MIGHT BE REALLY LATE.**

**-ED**

He then decided if he was going to get this done as soon as possible, he would braid his hair on his way to the Colonel's office.

Ed opened the door to see the Colonel still at his paperwork. He looked at the clock seeing that it was quarter to nine. "Mustang," he said blankly as he entered.

"Ah, Edward, you came. I thought you'd want to sleep more now that you had the chance," Roy said, still at his work.

"Well I am a dog of the military after all," Ed replied showing him once again the chain watch given to State Alchemists like himself.

"That is true, but I thought you'd take this opportunity to grow a few inches." He stopped. "Not that you need it anyway, right, chibi?" He added sarcastically as he looked up at him with an evil smile.

"Why you–" the blonde stopped, realizing he wouldn't get this night over with if he just argued with his rival. "Nevermind. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to go to someone's bedroom and snoop around. Look for anything suspicious."

"Wait. So you're not even sure if he's a criminal?"

"Look, it wasn't my idea. They just passed it on to me wanting it to be sure whether he is a criminal or not."

"So this can't wait 'til morning?"

"No."

"Fine. Do I still need a report?"

"Since it's after hours, I'll spare you." The colonel began to write on the bottom-right-hand corner of the paper he was currently working on, tore it off and handed it to Ed. "This is the address." Ed got the piece of paper, read it and put it in his pocket.

"What if I don't find anything suspicious even if I've checked everything in his room?"

"Keep sear— If you've gone through every single spot of his bedroom then you can get out of there and get back to what you were doing."

After that, Ed walked out the door, slamming it behind him so Roy would know how pissed he was with the stupidity of such an assignment.

* * *

_What the hell does he expect me to find? Laxatives? Alcohol? Condoms? Some acid 'seed' to show he's some sort of chimera? Geez. He puts me on the stupidest of missions on a damn Friday night. He tells me they dump the job on him, then he dumps it on me. There's where the womanizer in Mustang comes out, when he's done abandoning his responsibilities and leaving them to an underling,_ was all that was going through Ed's mind while he was walking towards the house he was assigned to. "Well, here it is, the possible-criminal's house," he said to himself. He paced towards the door and notice there wasn't a car in the driveway which meant that the one who resided in that house was not home yet. He opened the door and looked for the bedroom.

As soon as Ed found the room he was looking for, he started going through the places where 'criminals' would most likely hide illegal things. Just when he was going through the shoes in the shoe closet, he heard a car pull up nearby. He put the shoes back in the closet and checked who it was through the window. A man came out of the driver's seat but quickly pulled out a hat and wore it. Ed wasn't able to see the face but he definitely noticed black hair before the hat was worn. The man was wearing a coat, so Edward couldn't see if he wore a uniform or had some kind of mark on his clothing. He was also carrying a black suitcase.

He then moved from the window to beside the door so when the door flung open he'd get his chance at escape. Ed heard the front door close and something, probably the suitcase, drop to the floor. He then heard the guy whistling as he moved up the stairs. As the footsteps drew closer and closer, Ed realized he had to close the lights so he quickly did, but he fell off balance when he was hurrying back to position. The man came in still whistling, coat and hat already off. All Ed could see while sitting still on the floor was a silhouette of the guy. The man quickly turned to Ed and bent down quite near his face. Edward tried not to breathe but he just couldn't hold on. He exhaled strongly giving the man a lot of warm, wet breath in his face. What the man had to say after was a lot more shocking than anything that had happened to him so far that night.

"I didn't think you'd actually come, Fullmetal."

* * *

"Musta—?" He was interrupted by lips pressing on his. Roy pulled away to turn on the lights knowing Ed wouldn't move from the shock of it all.

"I thought you were smart. The hints were all over our conversation in the office. I wouldn't be clueless regarding reasons behind a mission, Ed. Otherwise, I wouldn't give it to you yet. Nor would I put you on an assignment without having you submit a report." He bent down again to kiss Ed once more. He realized Ed wouldn't let him in his mouth so he moved a hand down to the tight leather pants and moved his hand along Ed's inner right thigh.

"Ngh," Ed groaned, which was all the Colonel needed to shove his tongue through Ed's lips and dominate his mouth. Ed had just fallen into the kiss when Roy pulled away for air. He then stood up and lifted the Fullmetal Alchemist like a groom that carried his bride on their wedding night and threw him onto the bed. He then jumped on the bed atop his subordinate and bent down to nibble on the teen's earlobe making the boy moan.

"S-Stop," Ed managed to get out.

"Why?" Roy moved down to his partner's jaw then to his neck, kissing his trail down.

"This- this isn't r-ri-right, Musta-AH-ng."

"You're enjoying aren't you?" Roy moved back up to Ed's face kissing everywhere but his lips.

"N– Ahhh," the blonde moaned as the adult again rubbed his hand against the sensitive skin of his inner flesh thigh through his pants and moved it to where the leather pants began to really show it's tightness.

"You see. Now, just relax. I think you'll enjoy this, a lot." He bent down and kissed his partner again wherein Roy now, just played with his tongue. They once again pulled apart for oxygen. Roy moved upward seductively and rubbed his pants against Ed's. They both moaned and Roy once again caught his lips into a hungry tongue tangling. He tugged at the boy's red coat, trying to tell him he wants the clothes off now or he'll rip them. They parted once more to discard the clothes that covered their upper body including their gloves. Ed stared at Roy's now bare and toned chest and the Colonel saw the expression on the boy's face. "That's not all the wonders of the world yet, Ed," he said mischievously. Roy then started sucking at the teen's collarbone which left a hicky on the young one. "I like to mark my territory, babe." He looked at the dark spec, pleased with it. He moved down tracing his movements with light kisses. When Mustang got to a nipple he swirled it with his tongue, Ed gasped in surprise. Roy then moved downwards again and whirled his tongue in Ed's navel. Roy grumbled when he accidentally kissed the hem of the teen's pants, so he removed the belt and threw it aside. He the unbuttoned and unzipped the pants and slid them off along with his boots, relieving Ed of the dark leather prison that kept his already very hard erection. The Colonel then bit on the garter of Ed's boxers and put his fingers on both sides of the boy's underwear. He pulled it off with both his mouth and hands as the blonde watched his whole self become revealed to his so-called rival. The black-haired man once again began to move his hands up his partner's legs making him shiver. He held down the boy's hips as he licked the tip of the boy's erection. Roy then licked Ed's shaft from the bottom, up. Ed bucked his hips but was restrained from doing so. "Tsk tsk. I'm in-charge here, boy." His partner though, was not really paying attention as he was still enjoying the feeling that was still going up his spine. Ed jumped at the feeling of Roy's lips suddenly going down his shaft and one of his cold hands massage his balls. Roy then paced himself up and down, suck, lick, squeeze, as Edward panted and moaned at the pleasure of it all. It went on for a little while longer until Roy gave another suck and squeeze, making his subordinate cum in his mouth.

"MUUUUSTAAAANGGGHH!" He cried.

Mustang swallowed all the cum then said, "Don't call me Mustang in bed, Edward. It only ruins the mood."

"S-Sorry, R-Roy," Ed let out, still trying to catch his breath.

"That's better," the Colonel replied. He then got some lube in the drawer next to his bed. He smeared some on his hand slowly and slowly pushed a finger in Ed's entrance. Elric groaned something in between pain and pleasure. Roy started to thrust his finger, then all of a sudden added a second, making Ed groan the same way he did with the first. Mustang, then added a third somewhere in his thrusts but then he slowly stopped thrusting. Ed whimpered for his partner but he didn't realize that he had stopped to do other things than thrust his digits. Roy began scissoring and moving around searching for the one spot that would make the boy cry out- and then Edward did, not as loud as he thought though. "There's that bundle of nerves," he said to himself. _I will make you scream my name over and over again, Edward Elric. What you felt just now was just a preview. The real thing's just about to come to you._ He took off his pants and boxers, showing his throbbing member to the boy. "Here is what you, Edward Elric, will find as what you will be searching for everyday of your life. You're done with the Philosopher's Stone. You've got a new 'stone' now. The only difference with this and that stone is that you'll be getting a hold of this stone more often." He grabbed the boy's legs and positioned himself at his entrance. Roy went in slowly and Ed winced at the pain. The Colonel waited for Ed's signal for a few seconds.

"More."

That was his cue. He pulled out and thrust in again. With every thrust, his pace became faster and harder until he had a rhythm to his thrusts. Ed's moans became louder and louder with each hit. It changed from groaning to moaning his lover's name over and over again. Roy felt himself about to cum, but he wanted Ed to come first, so with one hand, he held on to Ed's cock and squeezed it hard. He then began to pump it with his thrusts. Then came the scream Roy was looking for as Roy thrust and hit the boy's prostate real hard.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOYYY!!!" Ed cried out, his head falling into the pillows from his commanding officer's shoulder, cumming in Roy's hand. His walls contracted around Roy and with one final thrust came Roy, moaning into his partner's shoulder, his seed overflowing the exhausted teen. He pulled out and hugged him, sweat covering them both. He pulled up the blanket and covered them both.

"That was great, Roy. Thanks. I love you." Ed said softly, looking up at the face of his boss and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too, Edward." Roy replied then kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

The next morning, Roy found himself naked in a half empty bed. _Shit. Don't tell me this was all just a wet dream wherein I sleep-stripped, if that's even possible._ He looked at his bedside table and next to the bottle of lube, he found a note saying:

COLONEL MUSTANG,

THANKS FOR LAST NIGHT'S MISSION. I LEARNED A LOT. I FOUND OUT THAT THE GUY LIVING IN THE HOUSE WAS NOT A CRIMINAL BUT STILL DOES VERY **NAUGHTY** THINGS. I'D BE HAPPY TO TAKE CARE OF IT. I ALSO LEARNED ABOUT A NEW STONE. I'M GOING TO HAVE TO RESEARCH MORE ON IT, THOUGH.

-FULLMETAL

_Research all you want. You'll never figure out its quirks because it'll be controlling you the whole time. It'll be making you beg for more until dawn,_ He thought and he went into the showers.

* * *

A/N: I accept criticism but please be nice. It's my first fanfic after all. If I get a lot of positive feedback I might just make a sequel. But the sequel will be more about RizaHavoc or AlWinry 


End file.
